Natsu Dragneel, MD
by One Half
Summary: AU, our world, nearest future. A series of stories linked by common setting but not linked by common plot, featuring my favorite characters from Fairy Tail. M-rated, Natsu x Erza. OOCness of different degree by obvious reasons. Full summary inside. Have fun )


Hello there, people! Here's another AU story with Fairy Tail characters, which take place in our world, in the nearest future. I planned to write it for almost a year, but had no time… and no desire as well. But thoughts about this AU really bothers me, so I decided to write it and then continue to work on my already existing stories.

I'm intentionally not going to give a description of character's clothing, excepting a few cases where clothing isn't common. Simply use your imagination people (or google…) All characters here are OOC, they all based on characters from my other story 'Heir of the Exiled'. Natsu's character, for example, is a mix of seven characters from popular TV shows, games and even real life persons. And again, Happy was replaced... sorry.

The story will contain explicit sexual content, so if you're under 18 years you shouldn't read it (as if somebody actually cares about such warnings, aha…). Also it contains a bit of political satire, so if you're very ideological you shouldn't read it either. Real world or not – it's still just a fiction, nothing more. Good reading and do not forget to write a **review**!

* * *

A bit of prehistory: year 2015 A.D. As many feared – oil extraction by hydraulic fracturing method appeared to be much less effective, as well as much more dangerous and costly than optimists thought. Oil company shares, which invested into HF oil extraction, collapsed overnight. Deposits of oil, suitable for traditional extraction methods, became much more valuable. To protect their investments, several independent oil companies from Texas, with support of local government, teamed up to create a new, larger company, which was named M.A.G.M.A. Energy, which quickly became quite infamous due its connection to separatist movement supporters. Our story, however, related with it only indirectly…

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel, M.D.**

…

Sunny summer day. Beach. Fresh sea breeze was lightly playing with her long scarlet hair. She stood under direct sunlight, but doesn't feel the heat from burning sun. No people was around, only she and quiet rustle of nearby palm trees' leafs.

Suddenly, Erza did notice two people not far from her. A man and a woman… they're waving to her, calling her name. "Mom…? Dad…?" Erza mumbled uncertainly, they were too far to distinguish faces. "Mom! Dad!" She called out, trying to run closer, to take a better look, but… legs, they're so heavy. She can barely move. Man and woman turned around and started to walk away, leaving. "Hey, wait!" Erza called again, still trying to get closer. But they didn't hear her, still leaving, as entire world around began to fade away…

* * *

Sunday, July 21th, 2019 A.D., 11:32 AM, Houston, Texas, 'ME2' healthcare/research facility.

Erza slowly opened her eyes. Everything around was blurry, she couldn't understand where she is and what's going on. She tried to stand up, but her body was heavy, all she managed to do is barely move her right arm.

"Hey, hey, easy there!" She heard a soft female voice nearby as someone made few steps towards her. "Please, lie still, you shouldn't try to move in your condition," Voice said as someone took Erza's arm, preventing her from further movements.

"Where… am I…?" Erza asked, she could barely move her lips.

"Everything is all right, you're in hospital…" Voice replied as Erza heard several 'beeps' as if somebody has pressed a few buttons on some device. "Please, you need to rest now, we can talk later," Voice added as Erza felt a surge of sleepiness, seems that someone, probably a nurse, has increased the dose of sedative. And as Erza began to fall into the sleep, she again heard few steps and sound of opening door as nurse has called for someone, "Hey, Levy! Please, inform doctor Dragneel that his patient from room 182 regained consciousness!"

* * *

Wednesday, July 24th, 2019 A.D., 10:18 AM, Houston, Texas, 'ME2' healthcare/research facility.

"Good morning!" A cheerful female voice called from Erza's room door, not the same voice Erza heard when she woke up for the first time. This voice's owner appeared to be a quite tall, black-skinned nurse, about 45 years old. She brought the breakfast for a patient.

"Finally!" Erza exclaimed as she saw what she was waiting for within the last two hours, no less. "Even a strawberry cake?!" She added in surprise as she saw her favorite meal.

"Well, you mentioned that you likes these cakes…" Nurse smiled.

"After my neighbor was released from the hospital she was constantly complaining about hospital concoction, but this is… delicious," Erza admitted as she grabbed the spoon and began to eat.

"Well, we're not a general hospital, after all," Nurse replied.

"By the way, what hospital you are?" Erza inquired, switching spoon to fork and moving omelette closer, she still didn't learn the name of the facility she was quartered now.

"Oh, they calls it 'ME2', it's an experimental medical facility owned by 'M.A.G.M.A Energy' corporation.

"Really!?" Erza's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah, yeah, dreaded 'M.A.G.M.A Energy'," Nurse chuckled, "But from what I have seen, people who works here are still the same doctors. The only difference is that they're using some super cool, very pricy toys, but, as far as I understand – using ultra new, experimental stuff in real environment is the whole point of this place's existence…"

"I see…" Erza replied as she swallowed another big piece of her meal. "Oh, by the way, what's your name?" Erza remembered about the manners.

"Um? Oh, it's Alice, but everyone here calls me a 'Grandeeney', I think I get used to that nickname, despite I have no idea who gave it to me in the first place…" Nurse smiled, looking at Erza finishing with omelette. "Honestly… I'm working as a nurse for more than twenty five years, but I never saw anyone recovering so quickly after such a wound… Most patients could barely hold a spoon…" Grandeeney said in slight amazement.

"Wound?" Erza asked, wiping her mouth with napkin. "Can you please tell me what happened? Why I'm here?"

"You didn't remember anything?" Nurse asked and Erza shook her head in reply. "And they… they didn't tell you?" Grandeeney was surprised. "Well… then maybe I should've not told you about the wound…"

"Please!" Erza pleaded, "I have no idea why I'm in hospital, and no one wants to tell what happened to me… And there's no even a phone!"

"This is an ICU room, phones aren't allowed here so no one could disturb a patient. Tomorrow you'll be transferred into a normal room, which equipped with a computer with Ultra HD screen and broadband internet connection, you can call whoever you like. But if you really need to know now… fine…" Nurse sighed, "But if someone ask – you've never heard that from me!"

"You got it!" Erza assured her.

"All right… As far as I know, there apparently was an attempt for your life…" Grandeeney said with another sigh.

"What?!" Erza's eyes widened.

"That's what I've heard, remember, I'm just a nurse," Grandeeney shrugged. "Rumors say that you actually was an accidental victim, however, their real target was your friend, the man with whom you were walking that day, agent Fullbuster."

"Gray?!" Erza asked worriedly, "Is he all right?! What happened?!"

"Easy, easy," Nurse calmed Erza down, "He was unharmed, he came here to visit you few days ago, but you were still in coma back then."

"And the people who attacked us?" Scarlet-haired girl inquired.

"Both were killed in the gunfight," Grandeeney shrugged, "And I'm afraid that's all I know…"

"That's fine, thank you," Erza nodded to nurse. "But tell me, how actually bad was my wound was?"

"Pretty bad," Nurse replied. "From what I've heard from surgical nurse they wanted to amputate your right leg in order to save your life…"

"What?!" Erza asked in shock as she touched her right leg as if to check that it is still on place.

"Yeah, but, fortunately for you, Dr. Dragneel intervened," Nurse said.

"Oh, I remember," Erza replied, "When I awoke for the first time someone, probably another nurse, mentioned that name."

"Yeah, yeah…" Grandeeney smiled. "Our biggest star and biggest pain in the ass at the same time, Natsu Dragneel, M.D. He's sorta genius here… Anyway, he literally barged into operating room saying that cutting off such a nice leg is a crime against humanity…" Nurse informed, making Erza's cheeks to blush a little. "When surgeon on duty, Dr. Freed Justine told him to get to hell out from the operating room, Dragneel took the scalpel and threatened to cut off Justin's balls if he won't let him to perform the operation. Dr. Justine left the room in fury, but in the end he let Dragneel to do whatever…"

"Seems I was lucky," Erza smiled, "But why Dr. Dragneel risked his career just to save my leg?" Erza wondered.

"I doubt he actually risked with anything," Nurse replied. "I guess he's just too valuable, his name is one of the best advertisements this place has…"

"I see…" Erza nodded. "Still, I have to thank him. When he's gonna se me?" She wondered. Well, she's his patient so he has to see her from time to time, right?

"I'm afraid it won't happen soon," Grandeeney replied. "They can't fire him or something, but dean of medicine had to punish him at least somehow…"

"What happened?" Erza asked a bit worriedly.

"Dean of medicine, Makarov, forced him to take an annual vacation," Nurse rolled her eyes.

"So much of a punishment…" Erza shook her head.

"Anyway, he should be back in three weeks," Grandeeney said, taking tray from Erza's hands. "All right, I need to see other patients…"

"I understand," Erza replied. "See you, and thank you again for telling me…"

"Don't mention it," Grandeeney smiled, opening the door, "Get better!"

* * *

Saturday, July 27th, 2019 A.D., 14:48, Houston, Texas, 'ME2' healthcare/research facility.

"Nice view…" Erza admitted, looking over the 'ME2' facility. "That M.A.G.M.A. certainly knows how to make an impression…" She stood near the huge window, leaning on a crutch, as her right leg still couldn't support her weight.

"Don't change subject Erza!" Gray demanded, pointing at scarlet-haired woman. "Are you completely nuts?! What were you thinking, shielding me with your own body?!"

"You would do the same to me," Erza replied, looking back at Gray.

"Yes, but I'm a man, it's our duty to protect women," Agent Fullbuster held his ground.

"What, you're saying that women can't handle themselves?" Erza's eyes narrowed.

"That's… that's not what I meant…" Gray stuttered a little.

"We all know the risk," Erza turned back and again looked into window.

"You're incorrigible…" Gray sighed in defeat. "Doctors said that it was a miracle that you've survived after such a blood loss. Honestly, when I finally shot those two and it was safe to check you, I was already seeing the newspapers articles: 'Assistant district attorney sacrificed herself to protect a FBI agent'…"

"Relax Gray, everything turned out quite well. Besides, your wedding's going to be soon, if you'd be wounded it'd be very unfortunate… hey, don't you dare to strip in here!" Erza exclaimed as she turned away from window and looked at Gray, who's already put off his jacket.

"It's just a jacket," Gray replied in slight frustration. "I've grew up on Alaska… that Texas' heat is killing me…"

"By the way, why I was delivered into this hospital? Not that I have any complains, but still, that's M.A.G.M.A. Energy and all…" Erza inquired.

"That's because I didn't call an emergency, I called Lucy," Gray replied. "You needed help ASAP, and this hospital operates a fleet of newest medical helicopters."

"You called Lucy? Why?" Erza asked in surprise.

"My bride, Lucy, do you know her?" Gray asked in slight frustration. "She got a job here as deputy head of the emergency department just a week before you was shot, and, by the way, that's what I was telling you about, right before those two guys with guns appeared. Will you learn to listen to the people when they're talking to you?"

"Hey, I'm sick, you can't be angry at me!" Erza exclaimed with a cunning smile, causing Gray to sigh. "Hmm, deputy head of the emergency department, at the age of 24… not a bad career…"

"Hey, look who's talking," Gray pointed at Erza, "You're only 25 years old and already an assistant district attorney…"

"I'm almost 26…" Erza mumbled to herself. "By the way, when I was unconscious… I saw my deceased parents in my dream… at least I think that was them. Is it odd?"

"In general – no," Gray replied. "I heard stories that people was seeing their relatives when they were in a state of clinical death. In your case, however, seeing your deceased parents was a bit odd since your parents still alive…"

"Yeah…" Erza agrees. "This is why that disturbs me a bit…"

"By the way, I didn't have a chance to say it but… thank you…" Gray said with sigh. "If you wouldn't caught those two bullets with your hip, I'd caught them with my head…"

"Have you identified the attackers?" Erza inquired.

"Yeah… they were those damn zealots from Fernandes' cult. Since the moment his cult has been shut down and Jellal himself was detained, his followers are attacking all FBI agents, which were involved into investigation. Cretins… aiming at me they instead shot the best ass in Texas…"

"I think I need to talk with your bride about some remarks of yours…" Erza's eyes narrowed.

"Actually, I just transmitted her words to you," Gray admitted as Erza facepalmed. "By the way, where's the doctor who performed the operation over you, Dr. Dragneel, right? I want to say my thanks to the guy, Lucy said he's one of the best…"

"Apparently, there was some sort of conflict between doctors," Erza replied. "So as a measure of punishment for threatening another doctor he was forced to take an annual vacation, so now he's somewhere in Austrian Alps, doing some downhill skiing…"

"So much of a punishment…" Gray mumbled, unbuckling the belt on his pants.

"No kidding…" Erza replied, "If I'd threatened any of my colleagues I'd get fired in no time… Gray!" Erza shouted as she finally noticed what he was doing.

"Damn! Why this is continues to happen!?"

* * *

Saturday, August 16th, 2019 A.D., 9:20 AM, Houston, Texas, 'ME2' healthcare/research facility.

Four weeks have passed since Erza was shot. She was discharged three days ago, she was still hobbling a little, but doctors assured her that her leg will recover completely in about two weeks. Honestly, Erza was really relieved when she was discharged, since those three weeks of idleness almost drove her insane. She really hoped that she won't see this, or any other hospital in close future. However, yesterday Gray called and informed her that Lucy managed to know that Dr. Dragneel has returned to Houston, and tomorrow he should come to hospital to learn about a situation. Erza decided to visit ME2 for the one last time, to personally thank the doctor who saved her leg, and, thus, preserved her way of life…

Since today was a day off, she wore casual clothes – dark-gray jeans shorts, black t-shirt and light-gray sandals. Erza walked into facility's main hall, holding a bouquet of seven scarlet roses, and came closer to a front desk. "Good morning miss, may I help you with something?" Nurse on duty asked as Erza approached.

"Yes, I need to see a doctor Natsu Dragneel, can you direct me please?" Erza replied.

"Oh, then you might want to drive around the facility and enter from east entrance," Nurse replied, pointing to the east.

"I'm not driving yet, my right leg still a bit unreliable…" Erza admitted with sigh. "My friend got me here but he's already left."

"Then you're out of luck I'm afraid. Dr. Dragneel is a head of Intensive Care Unit, which resides in eastern building. You have to walk through entire west and central buildings to reach his office from here…" Nurse said, again pointing to the east.

"Great…" Erza rolled her eyes. ME2 facility was massive, seems she's going to have a half-hour walk. "Okay, thank you…" She thanked the nurse and headed to the east building, through entire hospital.

* * *

Saturday, August 16th, 2019 A.D., 10:08 AM, Houston, Texas, 'ME2' healthcare/research facility.

Finally, after almost 50 minutes of walking, Erza made it to the top floor of eastern building. During this time, Erza went astray four times inside those countless corridors, and barely managed to rid of a man named Loki, who introduced himself as senior laboratory assistant.

But now she stood in front of a glass door with nameplate that reads: Natsu Dragneel M.D., head of Intensive Care Unit. _'Seems I've finally made it…'_ Erza thought as she come closer to the door and looked inside the office with no one inside, which wasn't surprising since now was a middle of working day (it's a hospital after all). Actually, she began to think that calling the doctor via phone and consulting with his schedule first would be a nice idea…

"Are you looking for someone?" Quite soft man's voice asked from behind Erza. She turned around, only to see a quite tall and well-built man, about 23-25 years old, dressed into long black sleeveless coat with golden buttons. On the whole, he looked like a metal band member. He has no personal badge or something, but something in his appearance made Erza's cheeks to blush a little.

"Um? Oh, yes, I'm waiting for Dr. Dragneel," Erza pointed at nameplate on the office's door as she closed her eyes to regain focus.

"Dr. Dragneel? You need a consultation? You seem pretty healthy to me," Man replied, looking at Erza with appraising glance.

"No, I don't need consultation, I just need to speak with the doctor," Erza explained, still holding her bouquet.

"Well, I can get you to him if you'll promise to make your talk quick," Young man said.

"Really? Of course, I won't take a lot his time," Erza smiled, of course a head of ICU should be a busy man, "I just want to thank him."

"All right, follow me then," Man made a gesture, asking Erza to follow. However, he only made about twenty steps as he stopped near closest mirror. Natsu tuned to the mirror and pointed at his own reflection. "I present you Doctor Natsu Dragneel," He said.

It required several seconds for Erza to comprehend that what just happened. "You… you're doctor Dragneel?!" She exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes, that's how people around here calls me," Natsu replied with indifferent voice, "Is there a problem?"

"Uh, no, no problem," Erza recomposed herself and smiled, "You're… you're just not what I've expected…"

"Of course I'm not," Doctor said with irony, "You've expected to see a 50 years old, gray-haired, but still good-looking guy, which you could imagine 30 years younger and masturbate at resulting image in your bathroom."

For a few moments Erza was rendered speechless because of his boorish comment and because he's guessed exactly, and before she could say something in reply another girl called for Natsu. "Doctor, nurses are asking for a clarification with the prescription you've wrote out for a patient in room 322."

Erza turned around and saw a girl with short snow-white hair and sky-blue eyes. She came closer and gave Natsu a prescription before looking at Erza. "Oh, miss Scarlet! Hi! I'm glad to see you're getting better!" The girl exclaimed cheerfully.

Finally Erza recognized the voice. "Oh, I remember! It was you! First time when I regained consciousness!"

"Yep, that was me," The girl smiled.

"And what exactly is hard to understand here?" Dr. Dragneel asked, handing over the prescription back to the girl.

"But doctor, it says '40 strokes with cane on her bare ass and I high knee on the way out'," Girl asked in confusion. Erza's eyes slightly widened in surprise, but the answer came quickly.

"She has a _Münchausen syndrome_," Natsu snorted. "All of her symptoms caused by banal insulin overdose and quite mediocre acting, she's just wasting our time, kick her outta here. And I think I need to talk with that new girl from emergency department, if she won't stop sending to ICU every patient without a basic check I'll get her ass burned!"

_'Ops…'_ Erza thought. Looks like the 'new girl from emergency department' actually was a Gray's bride – Lucy. _'I think I have to warn Gray…'_

"Lady, you've said you wanted to talk to me?" Natsu addressed Erza.

"Oh… yes, yes," Erza required some time to remember why she came here since her meeting with her doctor went absolutely not like she was planning. "I was your patient, my name is Er…"

"I know who you are," Natsu interrupted her. "I spent almost twelve hours saving that pretty leg of yours just a month ago, so believe me I remember, and I had read your file, so please get to the point. I still have a two days of my vocation, and since I was forced to take it I don't want to spend the rest of it here."

"Okay, I just wanted to say thank yo…" And once again she was interrupted.

"Hey Natsu," Another girl's voice called from behind, "You're already here? I thought you'll be back on duty only at Monday." And this voice Erza recognized immediately as she abruptly turned around.

"Mirajane?!"

"Erza?!"

The newcomer was a slim woman of below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, a lot of gothic makeup on her face and same fashioned clothes, over which she wore a medical gown.

"You know each over?" Natsu looked at Mira.

"Of course," Mirajane replied with narrowed eyes. "We were in the same class in a high school. Erza Scarlet, Student Council President and a terror of all bullies from our and all neighboring schools… Came to visit our psychiatrist, Erza? Finally tired from your own psychopathy?"

"No, just wanted to check if you're still as slutty as you were, Mirajane Stratus," Erza parried.

"It's Mirajane Dreyar, actually," Mira replied with satisfied smile, showing her ring finger with a ring. "Take a good look, as you won't be getting such a thing anytime soon." Indeed, her personal badge says: 'Mirajane Dreyar, Deputy Head of the Oncology Department'.

"So, you've finally mastered your blowjob skill to the point when you got someone marry you?" Erza commented. "It's long overdue, as you were doing it ever since you were twelve years old."

_'Ouch…'_ Natsu thought, looking at Erza, _'Speaking of the girls with the sharp tongue…'_

"Fuck you!" Mira shouted angrily as her cheeks became pink from growing rage.

"Oh… so many years have passed but it seems nothing has changed between Erza and Mira-nee…" The girl with short white hair sighed.

"Mira-nee?" Erza looked at the girl as she suddenly realized something, "Wait, you're… Lisanna?" Well, Lisanna changed much since Erza saw her last time, much more than her elder sister, so there's no wonder she didn't recognize her.

"Yep, long-time no see, Erza-san," Lisanna smiled cheerfully. "I am finishing my internship next month, Dr. Dragneel is my mentor." Despite being sisters, Lisanna and Mirajane differ as heaven and earth. Unlike her sister, Lisanna always was peaceful and naturally friendly to everyone.

"We're no longer in school, Lisanna, no need to call me '-san'," Erza noted, smiling friendly. Suddenly, everyone heard some sort of alarm signal, and its source seemingly was on Lisanna's left wrist. It was sort of 'smart watch' device. Lisanna made a quick look at it.

"Oh no! Doctor, that's the boy from room 224!" Lisanna exclaimed worriedly.

"Go, other things can wait!" Natsu commanded and Lisanna ran away.

"I'll better go get back to work," Mirajane said, as she exchanged the last hateful sight with Erza and headed away, leaving her one on one with Natsu.

"You won't go?" Erza wondered as she was a bit surprised that Natsu didn't go with Lisanna.

"They don't need me," Natsu replied as he looked towards the corridor Lisanna ran into. "That is the matter of speed, not technique… unfortunately."

"What's going on?" Erza wondered.

"The girl was delivered in critical condition after road accident," Natsu replied, "Along with three more kids…"

"Girl?" Erza asked in confusion, "But Lisanna said 'boy from room 224'…"

"Boy or girl, doesn't matter," Natsu waved her off. "Problem isn't with genitals, problem was with a drunk track driver who crashed into school bus."

"Wait, they are victims from the crash on Little York road?" Erza asked, "I'm the prosecutor in this case…"

"Good luck then," Doctor said as he came closer to his office's door and it opened automatically. "I guess these are for me?" He wondered, taking a bouquet of roses from Erza's arms.

"Ah… yes, yes," Erza replied as she remembered the reason why she came here, "I just wanted to express my gratitude for your… decision to keep all my limbs."

"Lovely," Natsu said emotionlessly and gave the bouquet to the nurse, which was just passing by. Erza already was quite discouraged, as her doctor appeared to be absolutely not like she was imagined, and the way he dealt with the flowers was the last drop.

"All right, I was glad to see you, doctor, but I need to go," Erza said with official tone.

"Glad to see me?" Natsu asked with irony as he took his backpack and came out from his office. "Then why you seem like a person whose dream was just shattered to pieces?"

"I… I'm not…" Erza stuttered but Natsu seemingly wasn't interested in her answer as he replied himself.

"Of course. If I'd be a kind, caring and humble old man, you could continue dreaming that out there somewhere could be another one, but 30 years younger," Doctor said, checking his pockets. "But truth is – kind and caring doctor would never threaten another doctor, don't you think?"

Erza's eyes widened a little, actually she didn't think about that… Of course, rebel can't be kind and caring, additionally, it was kind of stupid to expect such a guy to be humble… _'Oh Erza… you're hopeless…'_ She thought.

Seems these thoughts reflected on her face. "Yeah… women always wants to see in men mutually exclusive qualities…" Doctor commented. "Anyway, I'm heading home. Are you driving? If not, I can give you a lift, I live in River Oaks, not far from your home."

Honestly, Erza didn't want to spent more time in his company, but… if she'd refuse – she'd have to walk back through entire hospital and go home on the bus… "Okay, thank you," Erza forced herself to smile.

"Follow me then," Natsu said. Via service lift they appeared on second floor of underground parking.

_'Right… So this is where goes our money, which we're paying for medical insurance…' _Erza thought, looking around, at Mercedeses, BMWs, Porches and Jaguars, which were parked here, not to mention those Ferrari in the corner… "Oh no…" She moaned as she understood that doctor is leading her neither to BMW nor to Jaguar. He was leading her to a motorcycle… To _Harley-Davidson Fat Boy Lo 115th Anniversary Edition_, to be more precise.

"What's wrong? You never rode on motorcycle?" Natsu inquired, already knowing the answer. Erza shook her head, cautiously looking at Harley… "Well, sooner or later everything happens for the first time, come on," Natsu said and started the engine.

_'Okay Erza, just say 'no'. This is dangerous and irresponsible,' _said her internal voice. And of course she didn't listen – no way can she let some motorcycle to scare her off. _'Okay, if Mirajane could do it – I can do it to!'_ Erza decided as she remembered that Mira regularly rode on motorcycles with those 'cool guys' from the school. She sat behind Natsu, put her right leg on exhaust pipe began to look for a place where to put her left leg.

"Oh, for heaven's sake…" Natsu sighed, grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his own waist. Erza's cheeks blushed a little – that position was quite intimate, for her taste at least. "Put your hands on my shoulders and hold tight," He said and motorcycle moved.

When they approached underground parking's exit, Natsu stopped to put on his sunglasses. At that moment another biker, riding _Kawasaki ZZR1400,_ approached automatic barrier from outside. Erza looked at him – it was quite tall blonde guy, as much as she could see – he wore motorcycle helmet. Natsu waved to him as guy nodded in response. When biker in helmet disappeared inside parking, Natsu said "By the way, that was Mirajane's husband – Laxus Dreyar. He's a grandson of our Dean of Medicine and Head of Legal Department of this hospital."

* * *

Honestly, Erza enjoyed the ride, unlike her haircut. She even was disappointed a bit when Natsu stopped near the house where she lived.

"Well, that was a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Dragneel," Erza said. "Again, thank you for your actions. If there's anything I can do to you – feel free to ask…" She added, being sure that he don't need anything and that is their last meeting.

"Actually, there's something you can do for me," Natsu replied, making Erza to curse herself for her too long tongue. "Tomorrow there will be a charity banquet in the St. Regis Houston hotel. As much as I hate such events, seems there's no way I could avoid that one. And if I'd come with a woman… it would make a lot of things easier."

"Tomorrow's evening? Well, I'm free, so why not? I'll come," Erza replied.

"Great, then I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7 PM, dress up accordingly, cya," Natsu waved his goodbye and rode away.

"Damn you Erza, you're an idiot! Couldn't you say that you're busy tomorrow?!" Girl shouted at herself, condemning her inability to lie.

* * *

Sunday, August 17th, 2019 A.D., 11:26 AM, Houston, Texas, Erza's apartment.

"…so mom, I really don't think I should go. I guess I have to call him and say that I can't go," Erza said, cleaning the table after breakfast and talking to her mother via video conference.

"Okay girl, tell me, you _do_ know about time difference between Philadelphia and Houston? You're wasting my lunch hour," Erza heard in response.

"Mom, can you forget about your stomach for a few minutes?! I have a personal problem!" Erza exclaimed resentfully.

"Yes, yes, you don't like that doctor…" Mother waved her off. "But you know – there's a weird thing. We're talking for about twenty minutes, eighteen of which you were talking about that doctor…"

"Mom, I doesn't mean I…"

"All right, young lady, now you'll shut up and listen to me," Mother cut Erza off mid-sentence. "Go to the hairdressing salon and make a nice coiffure. Take a lipstick and make up those cherub french lips of yours."

"Mother, I really don't think this is a good idea…"

"Shut up. Put on those thongs which we bought when I was visiting you two months ago," Mother said.

"I still can't believe you convinced me to buy such a thi…"

"Shut up! Put on the dress, which that old punk has sent you from Paris," Woman continued.

"My father's name is Raphaël and I'd really prefer…"

"SHUT. UP. Erza, I've found that doctor of yours in internet – if he doesn't seem attractive to you, then you can consider yourself a lesbian!" Mother exclaimed.

"I've never said he's unattractive, but he's impudent and complacent!" Erza replied.

"Oh, so you've finally met someone with even sharper tongue than yours?" Lady asked with sarcasm. "Bitter medicine, isn't it? I'm sure you can deal with it."

"But mother, I…"

"I want grandkids Erza, and I want them before I will be lying in the coffin!" Mother exclaimed.

"Then maybe you'd better quit smoking?!" Erza asked acrimoniously.

"Don't get smart! Now go prepare for a date. Be a nice girl and put that long tongue of yours into your ass, as deep as you can!" Lady commanded and terminated the call.

"Always nice talking to you mother!" Erza shouted in frustration.

* * *

Sunday, August 17th, 2019 A.D., 18:55, Houston, Texas, Erza's apartment.

"Well, at least he is punctual," Erza noted to herself as she heard the intercom call. "Comin!" She answered, without even asking who it was.

Erza lived in five-storey house on Hawthorne Street. "I hope it's not a motorcycle…" She mumbled, walking down the stair. Despite she liked her yesterday's ride on Harley – she spent almost three hours in hairdressing salon, and another ride on motorcycle would destroy her coiffure.

She came out and saw Natsu. He stood, leaning on his car. Okay, Erza was a girl and she didn't know much about cars, but even she could say that this one definitely isn't a consumer model, as now she was staring at _Aston Martin V12 Vanquish, 3rd generation_.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Natsu asked as he saw Erza's reaction. "This model was introduced just seven months ago, I'm among first owners," He added with unmasked pride.

"How much this one costs?" Erza couldn't hold the question.

"Don't bother with the trifles," He replied. "C'mon, get in," Doctor opened passenger's door for Erza. "You're looking nice, by the way," He added.

* * *

About ten minutes they rode in silence, excepting the car's engine sound. And, despite V12's sound was pretty nice, lack of communication began to oppress.

"Mind if I turn on music?" Natsu asked and turned it on, without waiting for the answer.

(Song: Disturbed - Haunted)

_'Oh, come on!'_ Erza thought as she heard the song, but she couldn't help it – it's his car.

"One of the best anti-hijack system in USA," Natsu commented as he saw that Erza once again looked at a floor-mounted gear lever of seven-speed manual transmission. "Many hijacker even have no idea how to use it." Truth to his words, Erza also had no idea how to use it…

"Um, doctor… since we're going to spend this evening together – can you tell me something about yourself?" Erza asked.

"Fair enough," Natsu agreed. "I've studied your file pretty thoroughly after surgery, I didn't talk with, but saw your fried from FBI when you were delivered, and even had a call from some very worried woman who was insisting that she's your mother." Natsu made a pause. "All right, where to begin… I've born and spent my childhood here, in Texas. I've enrolled in Johns Hopkins University two months before my 13th birthday. I was graduated as M.D. three years after. Then I spent two years of residency in Mayo Clinic to complete my training as neurosurgeon…"

"Wait, wait a minute!" Erza interrupted him. "You enrolled in university when you were thirteen years old?!"

"Yep," Natsu replied. "It's a complicated story, but after six-hour interview with Dean of Johns Hopkins School of Medicine, I was enrolled by his personal order."

"Okay… as far as I know, to become a neurosurgeon people spends four years in college, then four years in medical school, and then seven or eight years in residency. And you completed all of that in five years?!" Erza asked with widened eyes. She also was considering the career in medicine, and she abandoned that idea partly because of too long training.

"What can I say… I'm just that good," Natsu replied with casual expression.

_'Great… and I thought I'm clever… finished high school and enrolled into college one year prior my coevals, some achievement...'_ Erza sighed deeply.

"Anyway, Mayo Clinic was strongly encouraging me to continue my residency, but I wasn't ready to settle down yet. When I hit 18, I signed a contract with the U.S. Navy, and next three years I served on Haiti as a part of UN peacekeeping contingent, that were the contract's conditions," Natsu continued his story. "As a surgeon I was granted with fleet lieutenant O-3 rank, and when my contract expired I had an O-4 rank, so you can call me a lieutenant commander if you like."

Erza didn't notice it but she was looking at Natsu with her mouth wide open… "After my retirement from the Navy I've enrolled in Heidelberg University, Germany, and spent three years studying intensive care medicine, in addition to European methods in neurosurgery. Also, there I've learned that European cars are so much better than ours… what a shame. When I returned to USA, I was planning to return to Mayo, but one day prior my interview I've received a letter from a man named Makarov Dreyar. He informed me that M.A.G.M.A. Energy just built new medical facility and now they're gathering a team of best medics in the country…"

Erza still looked at Natsu with opened mouth, she really was impressed.

(End of Song)

* * *

Another ten minutes passed while Erza were stomaching the information she just got. "All right…" She finally spoke out. "But why I didn't return to Mayo? Why you've chose a new hospital over top ranked one?"

"Well, ME2 already had some young but promising doctors, Like Mirajane…" Natsu replied, making Erza to snort. "Yeah, yeah – you don't like her – I got it. But truth is – it doesn't matter how slutty she is in her daily life, and, by the way, I never saw any sign of slutness in her. When it comes to clinical radiology and radiation oncology – she knows what she's doing, despite she's only 26 years old. She's talented doctor… unlike her sister, by the way…" Natsu sighed. "Another reason to sign a contract with M.A.G.M.A. was their position in support of idea of Texas secession from the United States."

"You're a supporter of separatist movement?" Erza asked in surprise, strange idea coming from a naval officer, though of civilian origin.

"Well, maybe not a succession, but I want more independency for our state. Financial independency, in particular. I was born in Texas, that's my home. And I'm sure we shouldn't feed others 49 states as we're the only state with constantly growing economy and positive balance," Natsu explained.

_'Okay, that guy is a genius, he's allowed to have some fads…'_ Erza thought.

"Anyway, ME2 was built according to that 'we can live without USA' doctrine. Nothing that hospital uses was made in USA. ME2 outfitted with cutting edge, experimental medical equipment from Germany and Japan. Those medical helicopters with coaxial rotor – they were designed in Russia specifically for this facility, by M.A.G.M.A.'s request. They can carry up to four patients at 220 mph… Ambulance vehicles were designed in South Korea, also specifically for ME2… okay, there it is," Natsu pointed forward, "The St. Regis Houston hotel, we've arrived."

* * *

Sunday, August 17th, 2019 A.D., 19:28, Houston, Texas, St. Regis Houston hotel.

As Erza and Natsu made it to banqueting hall, Erza looked around. She saw a lot of people, dressed into evening dresses, and she didn't know any of them. With exception of… "Oh damn," She whispered, looking at someone.

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

"There!" She pointed at a man in the middle of the room, who was talking with some lady. "That's Gildarts Clive! Texas state attorney general! He's a boss of my boss's boss!"

"So what?" Natsu asked with irony, "You have problems with the law?"

"Of course not!" Erza replied resentfully, as if she was insulted by that question. "But what if he… oh damn, he's coming our way!"

"Relax, lady," Natsu reasoned. "It's very unlikely that he knows your face."

"I be damned if it isn't Natsu Dragneel!" Gildarts said cheerfully, addressing directly to the doctor, holding out his hand for a handshake, which Natsu accepted.

_'I'm refuse to believe it…' _Erza's mind moaned.

"What are you doing here? I thought you're still on vacation…? Oh wow…" Gildarts exclaimed as he examined Erza. "Damn, I have to admit, you've come with the most beautiful woman I've ever seen…" He took Erza's palm and kissed it, making her cheeks to blush. "Please Natsu, tell me that she's from escort service…"

"What?!" Erza exclaimed in shock.

"No? Sorry, young lady, no offence. Honestly, you're so beautiful that I would hire you for entire week… well, if you would for hire…" He tried to justify himself, making Natsu to facepalm.

"You'll never tire from tomcatting around, aren't you?" Doctor shook his head.

"Who, me?! Never!" Gildarts confirmed.

"How's Wendy doing," Natsu wondered.

"Well, physically she's fine, thanks to you," Gildarts sighed. "But mentally… she's still afraid to come close to big roads…"

"She's visiting a psychologist?" Doctor asked.

"Twice a week, since she was discharged…" Gildarts replied. "But progress is very slow…"

"May be you should take her to another specialist?" Natsu suggested.

"What, have someone on your mind?" State attorney asked with hope.

"Yes," Natsu nodded. "Our hospital recently hired a new head of the psychiatric department, Dr. Gajeel Redfox. We were serving together on Haiti, his specialty is recovering after stress caused by physical trauma. Guy is a bit rough, but he knows his stuff, I'll talk to him, he'll be ready for Wendy."

"Thanks Natsu, man, I really appreciate it. She's so young, she don't have to live in fear," Gildarts said. "I won't take any more of your time, have fun. If you'll need anything, just call me," He added and headed back to the middle of the hall, to a lady he was talking with.

"Who could imagine that state attorney general actually such a jerk!" Erza growled when Gildarts left, she was still angry that he called her an Escort agency employee…

"He has a complex past…" Natsu commented.

"Who's Wendy," Erza wondered.

"His niece," Natsu replied. "She was riding a bicycle on Retta Street, near the crossing with Route 59. Bus driver lost control and hit her... I spent sixteen hours in operating room and saved her life, but... well, you've heard by yourself."

"Horrible…" Erza mumbled.

* * *

As Natsu predicted – evening was boring. Right now he was talking with some man and several girls, as Erza stood near the window with the wineglass of red wine. Some woman approached her. "You too have noticed that this wine is… mediocre?" She asked as she looked at Erza's wineglass, which was almost full. Woman was about 34-36 years old by her looks, quite tall and looked very pretty.

"Uh..? Ah, no," Erza smiled. "I have a low tolerance to alcohol, so I don't drink much," She explained as she glanced at Natsu, who still was surrounded with other girls.

"You're interested in him?" Woman asked with soft smile.

Erza looked back at woman. Well, she most likely will never see her again, so there's nothing bad in telling her. "Yes…" Erza replied with sad smile. "Why wouldn't I? He's brilliant, nice-looking, world-named doctor… to bad that interest couldn't be mutual…" She sighed.

"Why not?" Lady asked.

"Oh, come on… He can have a model or actress… I'm, on the other hand, just a girl with banal dreams of family and kids, a girl who came to work in prosecutor's office with naïve dream that I can make world a bit better place… and I still believe in that dream, by the way."

"You wrong," woman smiled kindly, making Erza to look at her in surprise. "If he wouldn't be interested in you, you'd never been here."

"What you mean?" Erza wondered. "He said that he can't avoid coming here and he need a woman to accompany him…"

"Oh really?" Lady asked with some sarcastic notes in her voice. "Did he also mentioned that almost no one, aside from several people from his job, knew that he's coming back from his vacation at Friday? Everyone thought that he's coming back today with night flight, so no one invited him here in the first place. He himself called the sponsor and asked to be invited."

"What?! But… But why… why he…" Erza asked in shock.

"Why he didn't tell you anything? Why he didn't call you for a dinner?" Woman smiled. "Because normal dates for mere mortals, not for him," She replied with sarcasm. "Besides, if it would be a normal date, how he could show you how much influential friends he has? And look at all these girls," Woman pointed at several young ladies, which gathered near Natsu. "He gathered all these girls around himself not because he wants to be among them, but because he wants you to see that they want to be around him. He may be smarter than everyone else, but when it comes to girls – he's like every other man. When man sees a nice girl, he instantly turns in a peacock, and does everything he can to show how nice his tail is. And this guy – he's one of the chief peacocks of entire Texas. Believe me my dear, I know what I'm talking about – after all, I'm that unfortunate woman who happened to be his mother," She said with ironic smile as Erza froze in shock. "Isibéal Ó'Drágneel, pleased to meet you…"

* * *

Erza stood silently for about five minutes, stomaching the situation. _'So… I actually have a chance to start relationships with him?!'_ She asked herself.

"That won't be easy," Natsu's mother said as if she heard the question in Erza's head. "You want him? Then be ready to take him by assault, heavy artillery might be needed."

"Nice things never easy to get…" Erza mumbled.

"Exactly," Isibéal agreed. She didn't knew it, but the fact that Natsu has to be conquered only fueled Erza's interest towards him. Natsu was still 'busy', now he was talking with some man, which Erza knew, not in person though – he was a Houston vice Mayor.

"You said your last name is Ó'Drágneel?" Erza asked as she again turned to Natsu's mother. "That means it's also his last name, right?"

"Yes," Isibéal replied. "He calls himself Dragneel to avoid unnecessary questions, it sounds more 'US-like', but in a driving license his last name is the same as mine."

"I understand," Erza nodded, "It's kinda the same here… So, Ó'Drágneel... Is it Scottish?" Erza wondered.

"Irish," Natsu's mother replied. "My parents emigrated from Northern Ireland in 1974, I was born here, in Texas."

"So it's your last name then…" Erza mumbled. "What's with his father?"

"That's a long story…" Woman sighed deeply. "I was in the twelfth grade when it happened. I was one of the best students, so I was invited to participate in some official meeting. There were politicians, foreign diplomats, etc. I'm, however, didn't care about any of that, because I was still mourning my parents, they both died four months before that, in crash of Flight 427, September 8, 1994…"

"Oh… I'm so sorry…" Erza said in compassion.

"That was long ago," Isibéal smiled sadly. "Anyway, I was barely 18, and now I was alone. I had no idea what to do next, how to live further. I'm still don't know why I came to that meeting. May be that was just a destiny… because there I met _him_. He was at least fifteen years older than I, and I can't express how beautiful he was…" She smiled to herself. "He noticed that I was sad and asked me what happened. I told him about my parents, he was comforting me. No idea how it happened, but we spent night together… and I've never seen him again."

Erza listened silently, she didn't know what to say. Probably, words were unnecessary right now…

"As I think of it now," Isibéal continued, "He really had to disappear. I think he was a foreign diplomat, night with American schoolgirl could cost him a lot. I think he was from Eastern Europe, in any case his English was too good for an American… mmm, no offence," She quickly added.

"None taken," Erza smiled, "I'm half French myself, my real full name is Erza Véronique Écarlate."

"Ah," Isibéal's face lit up with understanding. "That explains your lips and eyebrows," She smiled as Erza's cheeks blushed slightly. "Anyway, about one month after our night together I began to feel all that wonderful symptoms, you know what I mean," She continued her story. "I went to the clinic and got a confirmation of that I already knew. That day I've learned what word 'panic' actually means…" She said with smile.

"I can imagine," Erza smiled back.

"Less than half a year ago I've lost my parents, and then I was going to be a parent myself! Oh, that was horrible. But then… about two weeks after I've visited the clinic, I've received a paper envelope. Inside, to my shock, was a short notice: 'Do not quit the school. Keep the baby. You'll be all right.' Also, inside I found 4000$, eighty banknotes per 50$."

"That was from Natsu's father?" Erza asked with widened eyes.

"I guess so," Isibéal nodded. "No idea how he managed to know, but seems he did. Honestly, order to keep the baby was unnecessary, I was an outspoken opponent of abortion since the moment I've learned what it is. But money really came in handy, since I was already thinking about quitting the school. And those paper envelopes kept coming, each month – 4000$, eighty banknotes per 50$. Thanks to them, I've managed to finish the school, leisurely prepare for childbirth, and even finish the college sometime after."

"Was it hard, raising him all alone?" Erza asked, already knowing the answer.

"Raising a kid alone is always hard," Isibéal replied. "Raising a kid like Natsu… that should be a punishment for sinners in hell," She added, making Erza to chuckle. "Not that he was a troublemaker, not at all. In contrary, he always kept away from troubles, I mean, from regular ones. Natsu possesses an ability that a child psychologist called 'rapid social adaptation'. However, some episodes really were… remarkable. Year 2003, Natsu was almost eight years old. It was my last year in college, so I hired a childminder for him so I could prepare for final exams. That woman appeared to be a bitch. He yelled at him and even dared to hit him…"

"Filthy scum," Erza commented.

"Yeah… Anyway, at this day's evening she fell into a bear trap on the porch of her own house," Isibéal said. "Two days after that her left leg was amputated."

"Oh my God…" Erza covered her mouth. "It was Natsu's doing?!"

"When she was still 'watching' him, he snuck out of house and… No one thought on me – I was still in college, and when that bitch pointed at Natsu, police just laughed at her, claiming that eight years old kid can't install the bear trap," Natsu's mother explained. "And he never told me where he even got that bear trap… Also, I have no idea what exactly he's done, but in school, all bullies and nerds alike tried to stay as far away from him as possible…"

Erza again looked at Natsu, who still was with the vice mayor. It seems that guy isn't just a brilliant doctor. He's _dangerous_, and that fact made Erza's eyes shine with excitement. "But that was nothing compared to what he's done when he was eleven…" Woman said.

Erza turned back to her, _'Something even more extreme?!'_

"The end of 2006. He asked me to buy him a PlayStation 3. Since he already owned an Xbox 360, I decided that time has come to teach him that money have to be earned. I hinted him that he should find himself a temporary job on Christmas holidays. Of course he couldn't get enough money, but I wanted him to get at least something and I would give him the rest. I thought he will be delivering newspapers or something what kids of his age usually doing. Instead, he made a chemical laboratory in our basement and began to sell drugs in our neighborhood," Isibéal spoke out.

Erza only shook her head in disbelief.

"He was making a drug named 'hydromorphone'. He was so careful and cautious, so even I didn't notice anything. No teenagers, no men, they were 'unreliable', as he explained to me later. He was selling drug only to bored housewives from our neighborhood, and even they've never seen him in person," Woman explained.

"You've never noticed unexplained purchases, some new pricy stuff?" Erza wondered.

"There was no new pricey stuff. He was selling very limited amount of drugs, only to earn as much money as he was needing to buy games for his game consoles and upgrading his PC. All games look alike to me, and I'm not good with computers so I couldn't notice that his PC was packed with most pricey parts available on market…" Isibéal shrugged. "That Harman/Kardon sound system of his, I had no idea how much it costs…"

"That I can understand," Erza nodded, as she as well doesn't know much about hi-tech stuff.

"He was running his 'operation' for almost eighteen months. When police finally tracked him down, they couldn't believe it. When they come – they didn't found anything. They knew it was he, but found no evidences so no records were made, besides, he was too young for any punishment anyway, all they could do is to force him to listen several lectures about that selling drugs is bad and he shouldn't do it. However, a forensic scientist, who was participating in investigation, came to visit us. He informed me that hydromorphone that Natsu presumably was making was the purest exemplar he ever saw, its quality was higher than that is producing by industry. Also he said that we can't treat Natsu like normal teenager, we need to find something to occupy his powerful mind, or he'll end up badly… or make us to end up badly. He offered his help and organized Natsu's interview with Dean of Johns Hopkins School of Medicine. You probably know the rest…" Isibéal finished her tale.

"Amazing…" All that Erza could say.

"Yes, he is," Mother said proudly. "Still think you can handle him? Then I wish you luck. Maybe if he'll have a girlfriend he will be less interested in ruining his colleagues' lives…" She smiled and headed to another part of the hall, leaving Erza alone.

* * *

More than hour has passed since Erza's conversation with Natsu's mother. She spoke with Natsu several times, but he didn't tell her anything important, seemingly awaiting for some 'hint' from her that she's ready for such a conversation. But Erza wasn't ready yet – she was still thinking about Isibéal's question – _think you can handle him?_ Erza was a natural leader, and she liked to be in charge. But taking control over this guy… impossible. Erza never lacked self-confidence, but she was a realist. On the other hand – maybe that's exactly what she need – being in charge everywhere is exhausting. Besides, these guy was extremely sexy and… actually, she always liked a 'dark hero' type, despite she couldn't admit it, even to herself.

Erza was walking back and forth as these contradictive thoughts were tearing her head apart. And when she once again turned around, her right leg, which still didn't recover completely, failed her. Erza stumbled and lost balance. In desperate attempt to not fall, she grabbed for something, which appeared to be a power cord of a wall mounted air conditioner. Unfortunately, conditioner's fastening wasn't designed to support human's weight. Erza fell on floor and conditioner fell on her, right on her distressful right leg… No one saw what happened because vice mayor was delivering a speech at that moment, but horrible sound of crashing device, accompanied by Erza's painful scream, attracted everyone's attention.

"What happened?!" "She needs help!" "Somebody, call 9-1-1!"

"Stay calm everyone!" Natsu's voice sounded over the room. "Let me pass, I'm a doctor!" Crowd parted, letting Natsu to get to Erza. He threw away the conditioner and looked at Erza's leg.

"Move away people, there's nothing to look at – let the doctor do his job!" Gildarts tried to remove the crowd of curious people.

"What's going on here?" Someone asked from the hall's doorframe. It was a man dressed in hotel's uniform – seems someone called for hotel's administration representative. He made his way to Erza, Natsu and a broken conditioner. "What happened?" He asked worriedly. Not that he was worried about Erza – he was worried that such an incident could cause trouble.

"This is scandalous! That thing fell on one of my guests, right in the middle of my speech!" Vice mayor seemed very displeased.

"No, it's my own fa…" Erza tried to admit but Natsu closed her mouth with his palm.

"Please be quiet and lie still," Doctor ordered.

"What happened?" Hotel manager asked.

"That junk fell from the wall right on assistant district attorney," Natsu replied, turning to the man.

"Oh shit…" He swore, incident that involves state employee always means troubles, especially if she's from a prosecutor office.

"Relax, the lady's injury isn't too bad, few thousand bucks of compensation without litigation would allow your hotel to avoid publicity," Natsu said calmly.

"Okay… okay, I'll talk with the administration, I'm sure we can solve everything without formalities," Manager nodded and left.

"Why you didn't let me talk to him?" Erza asked, though she was still in slight shock. "It was my own fault…"

"I know," Doctor replied. "I saw what happened. But this is better that way – few thousand dollars is nothing for the hotel of such size, and half of city's administration doesn't need to know that you're just a clumsy oddity in feathers."

"I won't take a compensation, I don't need an unfairly earned mon… hey, what are you doing?!" Erza exclaimed in surprise as Natsu picked her up bride-style and headed towards hall's exit.

"I'm going to treat your leg… again," Natsu snorted.

* * *

Natsu carried Erza to his car and placed her on passenger's seat. Natsu sat on driver's seat and car moved.

"Hey, we're you going?" Erza asked as she noticed that Natsu's turned on the left, to San Felipe St. Seemingly he was driving neither towards ME2, which was on the edge of George Bush Eldridge, near the crossing of Katy Freeway and S Texas 6, nor he was driving towards Erza's house, because the best way to get there was to drive south and then turn to the Westheimer Rd.

"I'm taking you to my house," Natsu replied as he turned left, to the Kirby Drive, thanks to late hour streets were almost free. "I'll bandage your leg and apply a special compress to remove a bruise."

"Wait, but what if my leg is broken and I need a roentgenogram?!" Erza asked in slight panic, though it had nothing to do with the bruise on her leg.

"I'm the doctor here," Natsu replied with narrowed eyes, "Your leg is fine… your bones like of She-Hulk…"

"Hey!" Erza exclaimed resentfully as car now was moving down the Allen Parkway.

"It's a compliment," Natsu noted. "She-Hulk is sexy… both of them, actually," He added as car slowed down.

_'Oh, come on…'_ She mentally moaned as Natsu turned right and car stopped at the entrance of the Royalton building.

Natsu took his guest to his apartment on 27th floor. It was a hi-rise condominium, area of approximately 210 square meters. It featured one living and one dining rooms, den room (which was turned into home theater), kitchen, two bedrooms and two full and one half bathrooms. _'Holy…'_ Erza thought, examining the apartment.

First that she saw was two life-sized posters on the wall. First with an image of Steven "Stone Cold" Williams, 'The Texas Rattlesnake', and second with an image of Mark "The Undertaker" Calaway, in his 'American Badass' appearance.

"Who are these guys?" Erza wondered.

"They're the real texans," Natsu said proudly.

Suddenly, Erza heard the stamping of four legs and at the next moment massive dog ran into the hallway. Dog had white hair, robust body and very solid head, and, Erza especially noticed that – massive canines. Dog examined the newcomer, but remained silent – it never barked even once.

"Ravager, stay, this is our guest," Natsu said as dog came closer and sniffed Erza and then lay on the floor behind Natsu, near the door.

"You called a dog 'Ravager'?" Erza asked, "It's rather big dog for a city apartment…"

"Probably," Natsu shrugged as he carried Erza to the living room and placed her on sofa. "But he's loyal and protective, but not aggressive. Its breed's called 'white Alabai', or Turkmen Wolfhound, they only attack in case of direct threat to the guarded possessions. Now, lay still, I'll go take my stuff."

Natsu headed to take his doctor's bag as Erza now was staring at white grand piano. She, however, wasn't thinking about music, for some reason her mind decided that now is the best time to remember a porn movie where actors were having sex on the same-looking grand piano…

Doctor brought his bug and sat near Erza. He reached to her dress and lifted it almost to her waist. "Hey, what are you doing?!" Erza exclaimed.

"I'm doing my job," Natsu replied imperturbably as he placed some jellyfish-like thing on the bruise left by fallen conditioner, which was very close to buttock. "Twelve hours you were lying on operating table completely naked, it's a bit too late for an embarrassment I'm afraid… though it's quite cute…"

"Hmpf…" Erza grunted. Problem was – it wasn't embarrassment what she was feeling, she was feeling sexual arousal… His finger… they were so gentle. And the fact that her crotch was almost exposed due to her tiny thongs wasn't helping either.

"Is that truth that you were selling drugs when you were eleven years old?" Erza asked in desperate attempt to distract herself via talking about something from the past.

"It seems my mother need a tongue shortening operation…" Natsu snorted, unpacking a bandages. "Let's say it that way. Some boy was selling a very potent centrally acting analgesic drug named hydromorphone to bored and tired housewives from my neighborhood. Believe it or not – part of him really wanted to help them – figuratively speaking, they were left in misery and pain and he provided a painkiller… in exchange for money, of course, as another part of him wanted money," He chuckled. "By the way, you're quite remarkable person yourself," Natsu noted. "I heard that you kept in check all bullies from your own and neighboring schools…"

"Mirajane told you?" Erza asked with narrowed eyes.

"No, her sister. Her point of view is much more… neutral," Doctor replied. "She mentioned that once you beat up two guys with iron pipe…"

"That's not truth!" Erza exclaimed as her cheeks blushed more, because actually it was a truth. "By the way… your mother told that in your school all bullies was trying to stay away from you as far as possible. Why is that?"

"Because they all were a simple-minded fools," Natsu replied. "I convinced them that I'm a warlock and I taking orders from Satan," He explained.

"What?!" Erza's eyes widened in shock.

"Using people's ignorance's is the best way of getting things done," Natsu said. "A small spectacle and few hundreds grams of hexogen…"

"Hexogen?!" Erza almost fell from the sofa.

"Hey, lay still!" Doctor ordered. "What's so surprising, I knew how to make hexogen since I was seven years old. School lab plus some household chemicals is all that you need. Weird cloths, few candles, several pentagrams and three remote-controlled bombs to explode three hydrants – and they believed that my 'powers' came from Satan himself… most of them probably still believe…"

"Most likely they were right!" Erza concluded. _'He's not dangerous, he's damn insane maniac! Oh no… no, no, no! You crazy bitch, don't you dare to get aroused because of that!'_ She yelled at herself, through arguing with the limbic system always was quite a futile exercise.

"All right, it's done," Natsu said as he finished bandaging. Thanks to that compress Natsu applied pain already faded away… or that's because of lustful thoughts… "Now, how about I treat you with a glass of wine?" He asked as he headed to the bar and placed a bottle on the table, 'Tenuta San Guido Sassicaia 2007'.

"Oh no, I can't drink!" Erza exclaimed as she knew that if she'll drink she definitely will do something stupid.

"Relax, that's very light wine and I'm not asking you to drink the whole bottle," Natsu assured her. Erza noticed that bottle was already opened – only half of the wine remained. "I just want you to remember something good about this evening," He added, placing a single wineglass near the bottle.

"You're not going to drink with me?" Erza wondered.

"I can't," Natsu replied as if it was quite obvious, "I need to take you back home, I never drive after consuming the alcohol. Wait a few minutes, I'll be back." He said as he decided to put his doctor's bag back on its place and wash his hands.

_'I need to get out of here!'_ Erza decided. As soon as Natsu left the room she stood up, thanks to Natsu's treatment she already could walk. She headed towards the door… only to see a massive dog lying across it. Erza made a few uncertain steps towards door, as Ravager lifted his massive head and growled slightly.

"You… won't let me out?..." She asked with quite plaintive voice. Dog continued to watch at her with indifferent sight. Erza turned back and again looked at into the living room, wine bottle was still visible from here. "Come hell or high water…" She mumbled.

* * *

_Footnotes:_

ME2 External view: www_fastaanytimelock_com/world-of-architecture-futuristic-sky-soho-by-zaha-hadid_html


End file.
